You're insane, Men do not have babies
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: Mpreg and SLASH. If you don't like this then don't read it, you've been warned. This will be a crossover with The XMen, Batman Begins. Richard White discovers he is a mutant. RichardClark ScottRogue AlexOroro LoisLogan JeanWarren MarthaXavier BruceRachael
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the X-Men and Superman returns. Both belong to there own creators. I do own any characters you don't recognize.**

**_YOU'RE INSANE, MEN DO NOT HAVE BABIES_**

Richard White sighed as he looked out of the window of the huge mansion, that was home and a school to children with special gifts, mutants gifts to be more precise. He was staying in the mansion owned my professor Charles Xavier.

I suppose you would be wondering why Richard White, reporter for the Daily Planet, and nephew to Perry White, was standing looking out of the window of a mansion, that was the school and home to mutants? Simple, a matter of fact being, that Richard White was the twin brother of Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops, leader of the X-Men.

And of course considering Richard had come into his own mutant powers. He was a late bloomer, as Charles had referred to him. But better late then never at all, he had also said, to the confused reporter.

Richard had been stressed after Lois had revealed Jason was not his son, that he was the son of Superman. How the hell could he, a mere mortal, or now in any case, a mere mutant, how could he compete with the man of steel, the worlds number one saviour and super hero? How he could he Richard White ever compare with an alien?

It did not matter that he Richard White was telepathic, he could hear people's thoughts and some day with the right amount of practice and care, could control a persons mind and make them do whatever he desired or even kill them with a mere thought. Nor the fact he was also empathic, he could feel and sense other peoples emotions. And finally but by no means least, he had the ability of telekinesis, the ability to move things with ones mind.

It was enough, in his inexperienced state, to give him migraines from hell. He was unaccustomed to the pressure and strain on his mind. Charles assured him that within time he would learn to adapt and the headaches would lessen until they ceased altogether.

In truth Lois hadn't up and said out a loud that Jason was not his son, but Superman's. He had accidentally heard her, right at the moment is telepathy had begun to quickly fully manifest it self. His empathic and telekinesis didn't reveal themselves until a month later, when he had been at the mansion.

Charles had sensed another telepath and had also sensed his distress, all the way from New York. He had sent Cyclops and Rogue, to come and collect him and bring him to the mansion.

To say Scott and Richard had been more then a little surprised to see each other again, having not seen each other or had any form of contact with each other, ever since their parents had been killed in the plane accident, would have been a serious understatement to say the least.

Richard had not been on the plane with the rest of his family. He had stayed behind with their uncle Perry, seeing as he had a bad case of the flu and had wanted to stay behind. Perry was their mother's older brother, her maiden name having been White, before she had married their father.

Perry had insisted that he Richard, kept the name White as a memory to his mother. And of course not forgetting to mention Perry White hadn't been a huge fan of their father in particular.

Richard turned when he heard someone enter the room. He turned to see his twin brother and their younger brother Alex. Richard asked "So how did it go at the medical lab with Doctor McCoy?"

Scott replied "It would seem since Hank has been able to fix the damage caused to my brain during the plane crash, my true mutation has now fully manifest it self. Plus I also now have full control over my optic blasts."

Richard turned and smiled slightly as he noticed his twin was no longer wearing the ever present visor or glasses he had seen him with constantly ever since they had been reunited. Richard and Scott now realised they truly looked identical now, now that Scott no longer had his visor or his glasses, that enabled everyone to tell him and Richard a part.

Richard asked "So what new powers have you discovered then?" Scott smiled and replied "Well, now I've discovered my hands can also gain heat, hot enough to burn through steel, but not led. They are powered by the suns solar energy just like my optic blasts are."

He added "Also I've discovered I now have impenetrable skin. Not even Hank had been able to draw blood from me, until I managed to temporarily switch off my mutation."

Richard sighed and replied dryly "Well at least your mutation no longer gives you migraines that feel like your brain his about to have a major melt down. It's alright for some isn't it?"

Alex winced sympathetically and said "Ouch, you mean your mutation is still giving you hell?" Richard snorted and replied "Alex, my mutation will continue to be a complete and utter pain in the arse until I learn to control my powers and create mental shields to protect my self and others around me."

Scott winced and commented "Yeah I know exactly what you mean, when Jean had been alive and had first really started to come into her powers, she had no mental shielding to protect her self and others around her. She kept picking up on others thoughts and emotions. She was telepathic and empathic just like you. But she didn't have telekinesis like you do."

Richard pinched the bridge of his nose and commented "Tell me about it. I could have gone on living without knowing Jubilee and most of the older girls in the mansion have been wondering what the three of us look like naked in the shower. Or even better yet, the boys wondering whether Ororo is naturally white as she appears, and if so, are her pubic hairs between her legs also white?"

He added, when Scott and Alex burst out laughing. "I also could have gone living on more then quite happily if I hadn't sensed the lust rolling off Kitty pride and Rogue, in waves, whenever you enter a room. Or every single female and even a few males, lusting over the sight of Superman on the front cover of one of the nations leading magazine, displaying a poll on who is the most sexiest superhero, Superman or Batman."

Alex suddenly stopped laughing and said "Hold on a sec, did you just say Rogue and Kitty are lusting after one of us?" Richard smirked and replied "Indeed, Rogue and Kitty have got their lustful gazes upon our dear brother Scott."

He added at Scott's look of embarrassment and horror "Although Kitty's feelings towards you are pure lust and infatuation, I believe Rogue is a different matter altogether. I could sense she truly is attracted to you and genuinely does like you, cares for you and respect you for you, and not just because your attractive or the leader of the X-Men. She is attracted to Scott Summers, the man who was once behind the visor and glasses, and not the cool and invincible leader."

Richard and Alex could clearly see Scott was stunned. Scott shook his head and commented in wonder "I must admit, Rogue has always acted and been way beyond her years. She is so young, but has endured so much for someone so young, so much she should have never had to experience. Most adults don't endure such things in an entire lifetime."

Alex asked "But how do you feel about Rogue, especially since she has learned to control her mutation and has also earned other mutations of her own as well? Plus she is also training with you and the others, to become a member of the X-Men as well as becoming a teacher here at the mansion."

Scott sighed and looked out of the window and said "I always felt like I had something in common with her. We both have deadly mutations, mutations we had no control over until recently. She could suck the life out of everyone she touched without meaning to."

He concluded "And me, well, my optic blasts are capable of punching a hole thought a mountain or a canyon Imagine the damage I could cause, especially back when I had no control without the aid of glasses or a visor?"

Richard sighed yet again and said with a hint of fear lacing his tone of voice "You know what really terrifies me, the fact as soon as my powers fully mature and I have learned full and complete control, I will be capable of killing someone with a mere thought and little effort. Shit you guys that scares me shitless."

He trembled slightly "Hank discovered I was a class four mutant like the professor. It is not something I wanted nor did I ask for it. I don't like nor do I feel comfortable with the knowledge that within time and with practice that I could crush someone's windpipe or give them an aneurism or permanent brain damage, and this is without having to even touch them physically. If I'm capable of that with just my mind alone, then I'm not sure I want my mutation to fully mature at all."

Richard growled "Damn it. I never asked for any of this, nor did I want it either. I was happy being a reporter for the Daily Planet. I was engaged to Lois Lane. And then there was Jason, a sweet little boy who I love more then living life it self. And I had to go and find out that for the past five years I have been living a lie. That Jason is not my son, but the son of the man of steel, Superman."

Scott sighed and said as he placed a sympathetic hand on his twins shoulder "Tell me Richard, would you have rather found out in the way you did. Or would you have preferred to have made such a discovery, when the little boy who you thought to be your biological son, started shooting lasers out of his eyes, or started flying or developed super hearing, strength, ice breath and the impenetrable skin?"

Richard replied "I don't honestly think Lois had any intention what so ever of telling me. If I hadn't heard her thinking it by accident, then I would still be believing I was the father of a child that is part human and part alien, instead of part human and part mutant."

Alex asked him "What are you going to do about your life and job in Metropolis?" Richard replied "Charles, he wants me to remain here until I have full control or have at least learned how to create shields to protect my self and others around me. He has already informed Uncle Perry, who has assured me my job, will be waiting when ever I'm ready to return. He understands and agrees that I should not return until I can control my mutation."

Scott added "Oh well, you can always teach here at the mansion. We could ask Charles if we could set up a course for students that have already graduated and who want to take a more advanced lesson in English and perhaps in journalism. Plus there will be a place on the X-Men team as soon as you have completed you training and are able to fight and defend your self."

Richard nodded and replied "Yes, I guess I could live with that."


	2. Two

****

**_YOU'RE INSANE, MEN DO NOT HAVE BABIES_**

****

Three years had past since Richard last set foot in Metropolis. He had missed working at the Daily Planet, and of course he had missed his uncle and his old life, even though he loved the new one he had been living for the past three years.

What was there not to love? He was teaching those students who had graduated what was needed to be a journalist. He had managed to help several students get into journalism school, after being in his class.

He was popular and much loved by all at the mansion, although he did not always see eye to eye with Logan. Logan could not seem to get past the fact he looked exactly like Scott. Plus Richard had zero tolerance for the way Logan treated his twin.

Then there was the fact he had been reunited with both of his brothers and had redeveloped his relationship with them. He finally had his brothers back just like it used to be before the plane crash that killed their parents.

And then there was his position on the X-Men team, Richard was an X-Man. Richard had finally gained full control over his powers thanks to Charles. He could now completely and fully defend him self both physically and mentally.

His appearance was vastly different to when he had first arrived at the mansion. Now he was muscular and toned, he also had prefect self control both mentally and physically. In short he was a deadly and highly skilled opponent.

Richard dismissed his last class of the day. He was just marking some assignments, when Charles contacted him telepathically. **_'Richard I need for you to come straight to my office, for there is something important we must discuss'_** Richard replied back telling Charles he was on his way.

On the way out of the room, he concentrated on the apple sitting innocently on his desk, after a moment or two, the apple floated up smoothly into the air and straight into Richards out stretched hand. Richard nodded in satisfaction as he took a bite out of the sweet red apple, as he exited the room and locked the door behind him. There was definitely perks to having his powers.

As soon as he reached Charles's office, he knocked and entered after Charles called out for him to enter. Richard took a seat in front of Charles's desk and asked "You said we had something important that we need to discuss, so what is it?"

Charles's studied one of his best students since Scott, Jean and Ororo, Richard had come a long way since the first time Charles had sensed the younger man's growing power and turmoil back in Metropolis three years ago. After a moment of silence Charles finally spoke up and said "Richard, it has been three years since your arrival here at the mansion and your discovery of your powers. You have grown so much and have become a valuable member of the team."

He added after a brief pause "However, I do believe it is time you returned to Metropolis. Metropolis needs you. The Daily Planet and your uncle needs back one of its best reporters. Also I wish for you to keep an eye out for any mutant activity that is not of the peaceful kind. You are to keep in constant contract with the team and the mansion. I suggest you call in at least twice a week."

He added "Over the last year and a half, Scott, Alex and I have been working on and designing a miniature version of the Black bird for your own use. You will need it in order to return if your presence is required for a mission." Richard blinked before asking incredulously "Where on Earth would I put a jet the size of the Black bird, even if it is a miniature scale version of the original?"

Charles replied "I have arranged new and suitable accommodations for you. An underground garage smaller in scale to the one at the mansion has been built onto your accommodation, meaning I have had you located in an area that is not highly populated. So naturally no one will see the jet taking off or landing."

Richard replied "You're asking me to return to Metropolis when I have only just really gotten used to having my brothers back?" Richard shook his head, he did not want to leave his brothers behind, especially not after he had just gotten to know them again and become close with them.

Charles shook his head and said "Not to worry Richard. As you see, arrangements have been made. I have decided to place Scott, Alex and Rogue in Metropolis at weekends, whilst they would be at the mansion during the week days."

Richard asked "But why?" Charles simply replied "Because I realise keeping an eye on Metropolis's mutant population is a job for more then one individual. Besides if there is any trouble at the mansion whilst the leader of the X-Men is away, then I always have Storm and the Wolverine as back up as well as many other X-Men, until you and the others can return to the mansion. It is as simple as that, I have been planning this for months, knowing soon you would have to return back to your other life Richard."

Richard shook his head and said "But Metropolis has Superman." Charles shook his head and said "But Superman is not part of the mutant act, it is the job of the X-Men. Superman has other responsibilities to the world, that spread much further then mutants."

Richard sighed in defeat and asked "So when do I leave?" Charles replied "You leave this up and coming Saturday. Your belongings that you are not leaving at the mansion in your room, that will always be here whenever you need it, are being transported to your new accommodation in Metropolis even as we speak."

Charles smiled sympathetically and said "There is no need to feel so depressed Richard. You will only be living in Metropolis; it is not like your moving to another state. You can easily return back here in the smaller jet in less then an hour, considering the speed the jet can travel."

Richard nodded, knowing when he was defeated. Charles had won. He would return to Metropolis, to a place where Jason and Lois were, and where Superman was the resident hero. The thought of having to watch Lois bring Jason into the Daily Planet, knowing the little boy was not his. Knowing that role was being filled by Superman, every little boys dream father. What little boy wouldn't be pleased to have a father who was a superhero and alien, who was the genuine article?

Richard fell sick to his stomach with grief. Charles sensed this and said "I'm sorry, sorry that your going to have to endure that kind of pain, but you will survive, you are strong, you are a Summers by blood, even if you insist upon using your mothers maiden name."

Saturday arrived far too quickly in Richard's opinion. Alex was excited, seeing as he had never been to Metropolis. Rogue and Scott were also looking forward to living in Metropolis at the week ends. Seeing as Logan kept trying to interfere in Scott's and Rogue's relationship. Logan was none too pleased when he found out Scott and Rogue had begun to date each other.

Just as the group of four were about to leave for Metropolis, Charles called them and only them to his office. Once they were seated in his office Charles explained that he had sensed a mutant disturbance in Metropolis. He wanted the four of them to check it out.

So after Charles had given them some more information, they headed for the changing rooms and got dressed in their black leather uniforms, before they boarded the smaller jet.

Scott and Richard were in the front, seeing as both were the only two out of the quartet who knew how to fly the jet, Rogue and Alex were still being taught how by Scott and Richard.

Once they were all settled and their seat belts were buckled securely, the jet took off and speeded towards Metropolis. Richard just hopped they didn't encounter Superman, but that was very unlikely. Superman seemed to sense everything going on around the world constantly.

With in less then an hour they arrived in Metropolis at the co-ordinates Charles had given to them. And as Richard had expected, Superman was already there. But it seemed there were over thirty different mutants present. Richard and the others recognized many members from the Brotherhood.

Richard closed his eyes and concentrated on Superman, he just hoped he was able to communicate with Superman. **_'Superman, we are a group known as the X-Men, we are here to help. The individuals that are disturbing the peace they are known as Mutants'_**

He didn't wait for a reply; he merely directed the jet and landed on top of the roof of the Daily Planet. As soon as they landed and switched off the jets engines, they were immediately met by Superman.

It was evident to see that Superman was more then a little surprised when he said "Mr. White." Richard could not help but smirk; it wasn't every day that someone was able to surprise Superman.

Richard scanned Superman's thoughts and memories of the last three years since he had been gone; he just hoped the man of steel could not feel his mind being probed. Apparently he could, but it was too late, Richard had all the information he needed and more then he could have ever possibly imagined.

Richard paled and mentally exclaimed so only Superman could hear him **_'Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter is Superman, the man of steel. And I thought the impossible had already been achieved when I discovered I was a mutant and could read minds, feel other people's emotions and move things with my mind. Then there is the black leather. Damn, I guess I've been proved wrong'_**

Superman's expression did not betray a thing, but his mind and emotions were all over the place. Richard could feel pure horror and dread coming off the man of steel in waves. He was not at all surprised when he sensed more then a little anger as well. Richard had expected that, hell even Superman isn't going to appreciate having his secrets found out and information inside of his head messed with.

Richard commented mentally so only Superman could hear him and not the others **_'Don't worry, I won't give away your identity. I understand you've got the welfare of your mother, Lois and Jason your son to think of. Your secret is safe with me Kent'_**

The others knew he was communicating with Superman, and knew if it concerned them, then Richard would have allowed them to hear as well. They would not pry, not that they could, seeing as Richard's mental shields were as strong as the professors. That tended to happen when you teacher and mentor was one of the most powerful telepaths in the world.

Superman thought, hopping Richard would catch on **_'And how do I know I can trust you Mr. White. Considering the fact of what happened to you before you left Metropolis and seemed to disappear completely'_**

Richard mentally snorted and replied _**'That might have something to do with the fact Clark, that I'm not bitter enough to the point that I would put Lois, and Jason, as well as your mother's lives in danger. I have more integrity then that thank you very much'**_

He paused and swallowed before continuing **_'And besides from what I could gather from your memories you're just as much a victim as I am. Sure you have access to the little boy I love dearly and for five years thought he was my son'_**

He paused once more before concluding **_'But you know what its like to love Lois and have her reject you, or at least you do as Clark Kent. I know you want her to accept you as both Clark Kent and as Superman. But she is far too blinded by the man in the spandex who wears his underwear on the outside and flies around saving the world'_**

He sighed sympathetically and said **_'Lois is far too absorbed in the image of an alien and super hero, to see the super hero behind the caring, shy, stuttering and mild mannered reporter with the glasses and a heart of gold. She doesn't realise or understand that Clark Kent is who you are, and Superman is only what you can do, he is a mere disguise'_**

He could clearly see Clark was stunned beyond belief, he knew he had hit the nail right on the head. Richard sighed and said **_'We'll continue this after we've dealt with members of the Brotherhood. I'll explain later on. But right now we need to get down there and sort those idiots out'_**

Superman nodded and was surprised to see another man who looked identical to Richard. As if sensing what he was thinking Richard said out a loud "Scott Summers, he's my twin brother. The blond is our younger brother Alex and the woman is called Rogue and she is Scott's girl friend. Ok now let's do this; let's take out the trash before the trash trashes the Daily Planet."

They all nodded Superman watched for a moment as the woman, with the two white streaks in her dark brown hair, flew upwards, Scott was holding onto one of her arms and Alex onto the other. He watched as they flew down into the fray.

Superman turned to face Richard, who nodded at him before jumping off the edge of the building. Superman quickly went after him in alarm and went to grab hold of him to prevent his fall, but was surprised when Richard didn't plunge to his death.

He landed beside Richard on the cement below. He asked "How?" Richard stepped forward when one of Magneto's men leered at him. Richard hated this mutant in particular. He punched the mutant in the face, breaking his nose in the process.

He spoke as he used his telekinesis to throw the mutant a few feet away, where he landed inside of a large dumpster. "I used my telepathy to balance my self. I cannot fly like you and Rogue can, it is a part of her mutation."

Superman quickly flew out of reach of a mutant who was throwing electricity at him. He let lose with a large breath full of ice, freezing the mutant in place. Ice was his best option, when it melted it would turn into water, and water and electricity did not mix, so naturally the mutant didn't dare use his powers in less he liked the idea of being deep fried.

Superman dodged a mutant who was breathing ice at him. He rolled his eyes, this was ridiculous, was there anything these people couldn't throw at him? He was incredulous as he dodged a female mutant covered in spikes He also froze her as well.

This went on for the next five minutes until most of the mutants had been frozen solid to the side walk. Once all of the mutants were either restrained, or had escaped, the X-Men members walked over to Superman, just as the police started to arrive.

Scott shook his head and commented "It doesn't matter where you are; the police always arrive ten minutes after the whole thing is over and done with."

Marie stood beside Scott but was eyeing Superman with a delighted little smirk. She snorted and commented "If only Kitty and Jubilee were here right now. They are so going to shit and die when they find out we fought along side the man of steel."

Scott and Alex snorted while Richard Shook his head and commented "Jubilee and Kitty would probably ask if he wore boxers or briefs. Then Jubilee would probably ask him to sign her breast while Kitty would be far too busy making cow eyes at him."

Scott, Rogue and Alex ripped up laughing, while Superman eyed Richard. Richard snorted and replied "Be thankful they're not here, you'd never escape with your dignity intact." Superman chuckled in amusement.

Richard told Superman mentally 'Meet me on the roof of the Daily Planet at midnight tonight. I've still got my own set of keys to get inside of the planet, besides I'm sure many people will be working late and it gives me a chance to check out my old office. Seeing asI'll be returning to work at the Planet on Monday'

Superman took in this information. He wondered how Lois would take this. At the moment he did not care, he deeply disliked the fact she refused to have anything to do with him as Clark Kent, but when he was wearing the spandex, well, to put it mildly she couldn't get enough of him.

She either accepted both sides to him or not at all. He refused to stop being Clark Kent in order to have a relationship with her. Clark Kent was who he was and Superman was what he could do. The only ties he had to Lois Lane these days, was their son Jason. Jason was the only reason he still interacted with Lois after work hours and especially as Superman and not Clark Kent.

Besides he could never have a relationship with her, her life would constantly be in danger. It was bad enough that she would have to learn how to take care of a half Kryptonian child.

Richard had been her best bet for a normal and stable life. But even that was impossibility now, seeing as the fact Richard White was a mutant and a member of the elite mutants known as the X-Men. Yes he knew who the X-Men were and what mutants were. He couldn't help but know in his line of work.

Superman did feel terrible. He was angry that Lois never told Richard the truth that was more then a little cruel. How are could she allow that man to spend five years believing he was a father, when in fact the Childs real father was a super hero who had left and hadn't been seen nor heard of in almost five years.

But the fact of the matter is Richard as far as Superman was concerned was Jason's father just as much as he was. Blood didn't mean anything when love was involved as far as he was concerned. He loved and cared for that boy for the first five years of his life, no Superman would not allow Lois to keep Jason away from Richard the man loved the boy and in Superman's opinion he was entitled to see the boy. Even if he had to go behind Lois's back, he would make sure Richard got to see Jason.

He had forgotten Richard could now read his mind. What Richard heard stunned him and made him admire both Superman and Clark Kent. He had been wrong; Superman wasn't the bad guy, by any means at all.

Scott spoke up "We could use an alley. The X-Men are strong individually, but teamed up with you we are stronger. You will be seeing a lot more of the four of us, especially during the week ends. Mutant activity as increased here in Metropolis, it would seem Magneto and his Brotherhood are growing in number. We could use all the help we can get."

Superman nodded and replied "I'll help all I can. Metropolis has its fare share of murders rapist and other criminals. Metropolis does not need to add mutants to that list, not if they are unwilling to co-exist peacefully."

And with that Superman nodded and took off.


	3. Three

**_ YOU'RE INSANE, MEN DO NOT HAVE BABIES_**

At midnight Superman met Richard on the roof of the Daily Planet. Superman then quickly changed into Clark and put on Clark's glasses. Richard was amazed at the transformation that he had just gone under in only a matter of seconds. Who knew that a pair of glasses, hair gel and a shy geeky persona could fool the world?

Each man took in the other and was more then a little disconcerted when both discovered they liked what they saw when they looked at each other.

Richard had never been attracted to other men, but there was just something about Clark Kent that caught his attention and was able to hold it for more then a few seconds and it had nothing what so ever do with the fact he was Superman.

He listened to Clark's thoughts and had to stifle a grin when the man in question glared at him, actually glared at him. **_'Ok now this is extremely peculiar. Richard White is a man, a very beautiful man, with an unbelievable body. No bad Clark you can't and mustn't think that, he's man, and I've never been attracted to a man before. But I am to him, what's so special about him, besides the fact he's beautiful. Bad Clark, get your mind out of the gutter. And get out of my head, didn't anyone ever tell you it is rude to go snooping around inside someone else's head thank you very much?'_**

Richard let out a chuckle as Clark glared and flushed brightly. Clark commented indignantly "I really could grow to dislike the fact you have such freedom with peoples thoughts and emotions, it is highly unappreciated."

Richard replied sarcastically "Good, then were even, as I know I really resent the fact I was lied to about the parentage of a certain little boy both you and I love, by a certain reporter who won an award for an article where the main title is **_'Why the world doesn't need Superman' _**then of course the man him self returns and as soon as he talks to her, she is making cow eyes at him."

Clark grimaced knowing he had a fare point and had every right to be pissed. "To right I have every right to be pissed. She strung me along for five years. I had to listen to my co-workers as they asked me when we were setting the date for the wedding, only for her to get all prickly and bite the head off of the poor bastard who asked her" Richard spat.

He walked back inside the building and walked down the long winding stare case leading to the bottom floor. Clark followed quietly behind, allowing Richard to rant, seeing as he had a feeling the other man had bottled all this up for the last eight years and had allowed it to fester, until he was bitter as hell. He knew the other man needed to get it out of his system.

They walked to Richard's old office, soon to be his again. He sat behind his desk as Clark sat in the chair facing his desk. Richard then grabbed a bottle of Scotch he had bought earlier on that night.

He found two glasses and proceeded to fill each glass half way full with the strong and bitter liquid. He then made one float over to Clark and took the other one for him self.

Clark watched amazed as the glass full of dark liquid floated over to him with such flawless ease. He marvelled at the display of skill and such ease that Richard controlled and commanded his powers, with only his mind.

Clark raised an eye brow, as he took hold of the glass out of midair. Richard waved him off and answered his silent question "Telekinesis. If you remember correctly I mentioned that I can move objects with my mind." Clark shook his head in amazement.

Richard held up his glass in Clark's direction and commented dryly "To the poison known as Lois Lane, how loving she can leave a man feeling less then adequate." Clark winced at the bitter venom in Richard's voice.

Clark sat back in the chair and sighed before saying "Ok I'll tell you my end of the situation, just please resist the urge to look around inside of my head, it is more then a little disconcerting. Even with all my powers and strength, not even I can invade someone else's mind like that."

Richard sighed before giving in, he said "Ok fine. But if you lie, I'll know. Wait a minute what am I saying here. Of course you're not going to lie; you're the man of steel, Superman, the Boy Scout dressed in primary coloured spandex, the super hero who wears his underwear on the outside. It goes against your ethical code, naturally you won't lie."

Clark had to resist the urge to not laugh or cringe, he felt no anger at what Richard had said. He knew the way Lois had placed him on a pedestal or refused to talk about him and that article that won her that award. Naturally Richard was going to feel bitter to say the least. And then there was the case of Jason, Clark wasn't sure he even wanted to go there. Lois had no right to do what she did, it was wrong and cruel.

Clark took a sip of the strong alcohol and sighed at the burning sensation in the back of his throat. Richard would have expected Clark Kent to cough and splutter, but why bother, he knew exactly who Clark Kent was.

Clark sighed and began to speak, in a voice without the stutter or shyness. Richard realised he was talking to the man of steel, only wearing a pair of glasses and his hair flopping attractively across his fore head.

As he began to speak he removed his glasses, causing Richard to suck in a breath. The sight that met him, the obvious real Clark Kent, who didn't need glasses, the man his mother more then likely got to see, was a sight for sore eyes, Clark Kent truly was beautiful.

"After I returned and ended up in hospital thanks to Luthor, Lois came to visit me, she had brought Jason with her." Richard nodded and said "Yeah I know I was the one who gave her a lift to the hospital actually."

Clark looked up startled he had not known this. Christ, the man had driven the woman he loved to see the one being who could be considered his love rival. And on top of that, the child he loved and had believed to be his own had been with her. How many men would do that? Clark shook his head and continued on.

"She had Jason with her; I remember her whispering in my ear that Jason was my son. I guess she didn't want him knowing at the time that I was his father. I remember that I was starting to come around from the coma like state I had been in due to the Kryptonite. I remember feeling her kissing me on the mouth, and I guess as they were leaving, Jason must have climbed up on the bed, he then kissed me on the side of the head."

He watched as Richard took a huge swallow of his Scotch, not even wincing once, as the strong liquid burned the back of his throat, he welcomed it. Clark felt really bad, he couldn't believe something that he had been a part of and Lois had done, had drove this man to drink, to drink Scotch at that.

Clark continued "After I left the hospital, I made my way to the house you used to share with Jason and Lois. I flew into Jason's room and just watched him sleeping, he looked so peaceful and angelic, and you could not help but fall hopelessly in love with him."

Richard nodded and smiled bitter sweetly and said "I know the feeling; I've spent eight years constantly feeling it." Clark felt a deep gut wrenching sympathy for the other man. He felt his heart breaking for the man in front of him.

Richard took another swallow of the Scotch and commented "I don't need your pity and sympathy Clark. Such emotions are coming off of you in monstrous sized waves. I promised to not going rooting around inside of your head, I never made any promise about not reading your emotions, there is a difference."

Clark froze before blinking. He then continued as if Richard hadn't just admitted to the fact he could and was currently reading his emotions. "After I left his room, I encountered Lois smoking, something I wish she had never started doing. Thankfully she managed to quit the previous Christmas."

He sighed and took another sip of his Scotch, before continuing on. "I told her I would always be around. I never should have encouraged her. I obviously couldn't give her the relationship she wanted, for many reason. One being that she and Jason would be in constant danger from all kinds, Luthor proved that when he took Lois and Jason."

He went on "Then there is the fact she refuses point blank to treat Clark with respect, it infuriates me the way she looks at me when I'm Clark Kent, as if I just vomited all over my self or her favourite high heels."

Richard snorted and shook his head. Clark moaned "I'm serious Richard, that's what the look she gives me makes me feel like." Richard laughed and replied "Oh trust me I know the look, even been on the receiving end of it when I first met her in fact."

Clark took a larger swallow of his Scotch before saying "I refuse to give up being Clark Kent. Clark Kent is what my parents who found me, named me. Seeing as I and my parents had no idea that my birth name, my Kryptonian parents gave to me, was in fact Kal-El, until much later on whilst I was in my late teens, before I left for college."

He sighed as he watched the dark liquid swirling around inside of the glass. He said sadly "She does not see Clark Kent, she only see the man who flies around saving the world, the, man who wears spandex and his underwear on the outside" he smirked at Richard who returned it.

Richard swallowed the last of his drink before summoning the bottle and using his mind to tip the Scotch into the glass, then without spilling a single drop, he managed to replace the bottle up right and back on the table. Clark could not help but smile and admire his abilities. He could not help but be deeply impressed.

Richard grinned and commented dryly "At least if my career as a journalist falls thorough, I can always take up the profession of a magician at children's birthday parties." Clark didn't no whether to laugh or smack him silly.

Clark suddenly asked "How did you find out?" Richard raised an eye brow and asked "How did I find out what?" Clark eyed him and smiled indulgently and said "Oh honestly, you know full well what I meant, and you didn't need to read my mind either."

Richard smirked into his glass and said "If you mean how I found out my supposed son, my pride and joy, was part alien instead of part mutant, then that's easy enough to explain. Lois was just coming out of the hospital after seeing you. She had been thinking about how she had told Superman that Jason was his, not mine."

He laughed mirthlessly and said dryly "Imagine my shock when I realised I could suddenly hear my supposed fiancée's thoughts, that she hadn't spoke out a loud? Imagine how it felt to find out your son is not really your son, that the woman you love is hopelessly in love with another man, a man you know you couldn't compete with. And then there was the fact that you can hear other people's thoughts?"

Clark was horrified, that had to be the worst possible way to find out, and when he had been at his most vulnerable as well. He should have never had to have found out in such an abrupt and cruel fashion.

Richard continued on emotionlessly "I was distraught, completely lost it. My teacher and mentor, Charles Xavier, he sensed me all the way in New York. He being one of the most powerful Telepaths and Empathic's in the world, sensed that a mutant had been discovered, a distressed mutant. I was a compete and utter mess when Scott and Rogue came and got me in a jet like that one you saw earlier, only twice as big."

He added "I had been at the mansion less then a month when I discovered not only was I telepathic, no I was also empathic and I had telekinesis. At first I had no idea how to control my powers or put up shields to protect my powers and other people. So for the first four months on and off I was constantly picking up everyone's emotions and thoughts, as well as moving objects around by accident."

He concluded "It wasn't until Charles informed me of what I was capable of with the powers I had, that I was scared shitless, and quickly devoted all of my time to learning how to properly control my powers and create mental shields to keep others out of my head."

Clark asked "Why what did he tell you, you were able to do?" Richard pinched the bridge of his nose and visibly trembled as he revealed "I now have the ability to control people's minds; I can make them say and do whatever I tell them to do. I could also crush someone's windpipe; give them an aneurism or permanent brain damage, or just kill them, all with just my mind alone, physical touch is not needed."

Clark felt his eyes widen in horror. He was astounded at the amount of power this one man held and controlled. He realised the floating of glasses was just a party trick, innocent Childs play. For the first time since Clark Kent had met Richard white, then man of steel felt a cold shivered run down his spine. If this man ever turned out like Luthor, he could be worse and more dangerous then Luthor.

Richard who had briefly broke his promise, listened too Clark's thoughts and he had heard him thinking of the damage he could cause, and how he could end up worse then Luthor.

He said "That is why I can never lose control. I would never be able to live with my self if I ever did lose control of my powers and inflicted those things I just told you about, on another person. It is just as well, that I have no intentions or future plans to turn into a psycho who wants to take over the world."

Clark knew exactly how he felt. He couldn't cause anyone any damage mentally, but he could physically. He was most likely the strongest most powerful being in the universe. He knew of the constant risks, that he had take care to prevent every day.

He could crush someone to death with his bare hands, with the effort any normal human being would use to open a packet of crisps or a soda can. A man who could lift cars, aeroplanes and tankers as if they were children's toys, he had to take extra measures insuring he was always in control.

Richard commented "It makes me appreciate the caution you have to exercise every time you save someone's life. You could easily crush the life out of a human being. They are so fragile compared to you."

Clark frowned and said "You refer to humans as if your not one of them." Richard replied "That's because I'm not considered a human, not like I was before my mutation manifested completely. Clark Humans don't see us mutants as human. We have powers no human has or could ever have. We're born like this and our mutation usually manifest whilst we are dealing with puberty. I on the other hand was a late bloomer."

He added "I'm not entirely human Clark, my mutant DNA seen to that. You see a mutant's powers usually manifest during puberty, especially when the mutant in question is involved in something emotionally dramatic. It triggers a kind of defensive reflex, with humans it would just cause them to become defensive and fight back. But with a mutant it can cause the dormant mutation to surface, in order for the mutant to protect him or her self."

Clark nodded and said "My powers gradually manifested as I got older. My powers are powered by the sun. My father, my Kryptonian father to be more precise, explained to me, that because of the Earths sun being different compared to Krypton's sun, I ended up gaining powers that I wouldn't have had on my own planet if it still existed."

Richard suddenly asked "Do you know what powers Jason will have if any?" Clark shook his head and sighed "No. I have no idea. He could inherit all of the same powers I have, or even gain different powers of his own, or none at all. It is unknown until he gets older. So far he has my super strength. I have no idea what he'll get next, if he'll even get anymore powers."

Richard sighed and said "Super strength, he has super strength?" Clark smiled slightly and replied "Yes he does, but it isn't fully developed yet, he won't show any true signs of his powers until he starts going though puberty. Currently whatever powers he accidentally shows, are due to stress or excitement."

He added "Lois mentioned to me, that when Luthor kidnapped her and Jason, that Jason threw a piano half way across the room." Richard nearly choked as he said "A piano, he picked up and threw a piano half way across a room?"

Clark nodded and said "Yes, its unreal isn't it, that at the age of five, such a small and fragile looking boy picked up something as large and heavy as a piano and threw it half way across a room."

Richard asked "How old were you when you powers started to manifest?" Clark replied "By the age of five I could pick up a tractor as if it was merely a child's toy. At the age of ten I discovered I could run at super speed. Age fifteen I got my x-ray vision, and discovered I could see thought anything except for led. At sixteen I learned that my skin was impenetrable, that nothing could harm me. I also gained my super hearing. And at seventeen my ice breath made an appearance as did my heat vision. And lastly when I was eighteen and due to leave for college, my ability to fly was revealed."

Clark added "It was also around about then I learned the truth about my heritage and my birth name and parents." He smiled slightly as he said "I had always wanted to know what people were thinking and feeling, Lois especially in the beginning."

Richard shook his head and said "Trust me Clark; it isn't as great as it sounds or you may think. It's actually a pain in the arse in the extreme sense. Most of the time, you can accidentally end up hearing things that are private and you were never ever supposed to find out."

He added after a brief pause and a sip of his Scotch "And as for emotions, it can be terribly overwhelming, considering when you pick up on someone else's emotions, it feels like their your own, you can feel them as clearly as the person who's emotions you are reading. It can be very painful and at times embarrassing and extremely inconvenient."

Clark asked after taking a sip of his drink "How do you think Lois will react to your sudden return?" He added with a smile "I know for a fact Jason will be thrilled to see you, he misses you terribly. He knows and understands you're not his biological father, but still he sees you as a second father. You were the only father he knew for the first five years of his life and that will never change for him, even though he knows I am his father as well."

Richard sighed and replied "I miss him as well, to point that it was physically painful. I'll be glad to see him again. I bet he's really grown hasn't he and I wasn't here to see it?" He added "And as for Lois, I could care less, she hurt me more then I will ever admit too another. I was invited back by my uncle; I'm here to do my job as the assistant editor. I went to journalism school to learn how to be a reporter, nothing more and nothing less."

Clark smiled sympathetically and said "He's a couple of inches taller then he had been when you last saw him. His hair his slightly longer, and he's such a sweet and compassionate boy, always well behaved."

He added "But as I'm sure you remember he resembled Lois when he was younger. But now it would seem the older he becomes the more it seems he is starting to look like me. At first I never saw it, but after Lois mentioned it, I really took a good look at Jason, and discovered she had been right."

Richard nodded and smiled teasingly and more then a little appreciatively "Well, in that case he is going to be one hell of a looker when he reaches his teens, and especially when he grows up."

Clark blushed and replied "Why Mr. White I do believe you are attracted to me." Richard sighed and let out a chuckle as he replied "I am, and I can't understand why. Up until a couple of hours ago I was under the impression I was strictly interested in only the fairer sex."

It was now Clark's to turn to sigh before saying "Yes I know what you mean. Up until to day, I had only been interested in Lois and of course my school sweet heart and first crush Lana Lang. She was the head cheerleader and believe it or not I was the captain of the foot ball team."

Richard grinned and eyed the other man in front of him from over the rim of his glass as he took a sip of its contents. He commented amusedly "Yes, I can definitely she that you have the body build for it. But I would have never had you pegged as a foot ball fan. I would have figured you were one of those quite students who always got the perfect grades, and was a geek."

Clark laughed and replied "I was that kind of student. I never became the captain of the foot ball team until my senior year. I was always in the library or in after school clubs or I was made to put away the foot ball equipment, whilst the jocks sneered and leered at me."

Richard said "I was the quarter back and captain, and my high school girl friend was the head cheerleader. Her name was Allison Swanson. She was the most popular girl in school, whilst I being the quarter back automatically maintained the role as most popular guy. She and I were crowned king and queen at prom."

Richard asked "Wait a second, you said your high school sweet heart and crush was Lana Lang, as Lana Lang the famous fashion designer?" Clark nodded, a small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth, at the appreciative look on the other mans face.

It was then Clark's turn to ask, as soon as he realised the name sounded more then a little familiar. "Richard your high school girl friend wouldn't happen to now own a vast chain of jewellery stores all over American, Europe and England would she?"

Richard nodded. He smirked and said "I guess we are attracted to each other, the other being the exception and of course, our high school girl friends both ended up being rich and famous."

After that they continued to talk and drink the Scotch until three in them morning, before each man left and went home.


	4. Four

**AN: I think the Superman stories were set in the nineteen forties or later, I'm not sure. I'm going to have my story set in the year two thousand and six, seeing as the X-Men is set in recent times. I hope this doesn't bother anyone. But you have to take into account that the Superman movies were set in a time period well before the X-Men were even thought of.**

**_YOU'RE INSANE, MEN DO NOT HAVE BABIES_**

Monday morning had finally arrived. Earlier on that morning Richard had seen Scott, Rogue and Alex off in the jet, telling them he would see them on Friday, but would ring them later on in the evening to let them know how his first day back at the Daily Planet went.

Richard finished off his coffee before heading for the garage. He grinned and shook his head at the sight of the car that resided inside of the garage ready for him to drive to work. It was a shiny red Mercedes, with tinted windows and black leather seats.

And there were also custom made tiers, which had, large solid silver X in the centre of the hubcap that gleamed brightly. He knew that would have been Alex's doing, silently, but still showing him he was still an X-Man, no matter where he was.

He got inside of the car and nodded approvingly at the CD player and the Mp3 player installed in the car. He noticed the large stereo speakers in the front and in the back of the car. It was custom made, and the latest high-technology. There was even a mobile phone install in the car with a speaker, so he did not have to pick up any receiver whilst driving.

He chuckled when he spotted a small red button in the centre of the steering wheel, which had large silver X like his tiers did. Richard knew what that innocent looking button was for. He should have known Scott would have installed one, like he did on his own bike and car as well as Alex's sports car.

The button in question was a speed booster, meaning the car's speed could be increased to four hundred and ninety miles per hour. Not as fast as the Black Bird, but twice fast then your average racing or sports car.

He grinned and turned the key in the ignition, whilst all the while thinking **_'Thank you Charles, you really do spoil me'_** He nodded in satisfaction when he heard the engine practically purr to life.

He put on his dark black sunglasses and put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage. He then opened the window on the passenger's side with a click of a button; before he pressed a button on one of the many key rings he carried with him, and pressed a small button to close the garage doors.

With that done, he placed the car in the appropriate gear and drove forwards and out of the large back garden. The car drove smoothly and was easy to control. The engine was almost silent. Richard found it a joy to drive, it was a wonderful car, and obviously cost a fortune.

He arrived at the Daily Planet less then half an hour later. He parked in the car space assigned to him; it had his name painted onto the tarmac in large white letters.

He switched off the engine and pulled out the keys from the ignition, before grabbing his briefcase. He then got out of the car after grabbing his black leather waist length coat. He then locked the doors with a single push of a button on his car key ring.

He then placed his briefcase on the tarmac at his feet and slipped into his leather coat. He then retrieved the black leather briefcase from at his feet. He turned just in time to see Clark Kent straightening his tie and glasses and smoothing his hair down.

Richard grinned and entered his mind and asked **_'So I take it the man of steel flew to work this morning?' _**He watched Clark spin on his heel to face him. He grinned and asked **_'How else do you suppose I get to work? I don't drive a car, I never learnt how, why would I need to when I could just fly or run literately. And by the way I didn't fly this morning I ran actually, one of the perks of being able to move faster then a speeding bullet'_**

He walked over to Richard and walked beside him as they made their way to the entrance. Clark asked "So how do you feel about seeing Lois again after three years?"

Richard shrugged and replied "I'm not all that bothered to be honest. She hurt me far too much for me to actually care much about what she does or thinks of me. My only concern at the moment is getting my first day back at the Planet over and done with."

Richard reached up and removed his sunglasses as they entered the building. Instantly all eyes were on both men. Clark shifted nervously, not enjoying the extra attention being on him, even when he was Superman, especially when he was Superman.

Richard on the other hand was cool and collected and didn't bat a mere eye lid. He continued to walk on a head and entered the elevator with Clark behind him. He then pressed the button for his and Clark's floor. He looked straight a head as the elevator doors closed and the elevator began to move upwards to the next floor.

Less then a minute later the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a dinging sound. Everyone looked up as Richard and Clark exited the elevator. As soon as they entered the office they both spotted Lois. They noticed she had paled and was sitting ridged in her seat, all the colour had drained from her face at the sight of Richard.

He never spared her a second glance but instead turned to look at Clark who was walking beside him. They both noticed Lois recover her wits quickly and eye Clark with mere indifference. He felt Clark bristle, before letting out a low sigh of defeat.

Clark heard Richard inside of his head, he said coldly and with more then a little disgust**_ 'What a bitch. I can't believe that, she just subbed you as if you were dirt under her shoes and she was better then you'_**

Clark sighed and replied sadly **_'I'm used to it Richard. Even though I'm accustomed to her ignoring me, in favour of my alter ego, it doesn't make it hurt any less. She is far too blinded and smitten by the flying hero in blue spandex, to pay the supposedly mild mannered and clumsy reporter from Hicksville, any mind at all'_**

Richard bristled and asked him **_'Has she ever referred to your home town as Hicksville?'_** Clark sighed for the umpteenth time that morning, since he entered the office. He nodded sadly. Richard snorted and shook his head in disgust.

Trust Lois Mad Dog Lane to make fun of the farm boy from small town, Smallville. Lois grew up in the big city, meaning it made her a snob as far as humbled small towns like Smallville were concerned.

Clark sighed, thinking of how he was the one who found most of the information when they did a story together and always allowed Lois to take most of the credit for herself. He guessed he was just a love sick fool where Lois Lane was concerned, even though he was strongly attracted to Richard. But he could not help but still the love the mother of his child, no matter how she treated him as Clark Kent.

Richard snorted in disgust, causing Clark to look at him. Clark raised an eye brow in question, causing Richard to shake his head. He commented **_'She wouldn't be so damn quick to dismiss you without a second glance if she knew who exactly was behind the glasses and mild manner, and what lay under the out of date suit, beside an incredible body'_**

Clark flushed brightly, causing Richard to smirk in delight. For some reason he just loved making Clark Superman, the Man of steel Kent, blush. He spoke out loud as he walked to his office "Follow me Clark, you and I are going to have a talk right now, I'll see to it that you don't get into any trouble with my uncle."

Clark frowned as he followed Richard to his office. He stopped when Lois called out "Hey Smallville where are you going now? I need you on the story Perry assigned to us last Friday."

Clark mentally sensed Richard bristle, causing Clark to grimace. He knew Richard and Lois were bound to come to blows sooner or later, if not very soon. He knew Richard would never lay a finger on Lois or any other woman for that matter. But that wouldn't stop him from verbally laying into her.

Lois called out again her irritation clearly evident. "Smallville, get over here now, quit your damn slacking. I'm not the only one he assigned this story. Move it Smallville, we'll never make the deadline tonight with your dawdling."

Clark heard a loud thud coming from inside of Richards office, he used his x-ray vision to see what had happen. Richard had slammed his briefcase down upon his desk and looked about ready to wring the neck of one Lois Lane. He was fuming. Clark winced.

Clark mentally moaned as Richard called out from his office "Get off of your high horse Miss Lane, the world does not revolve around you and you alone, you are not the main centre of attraction in this universe. I called Clark into my office, you will wait, and you will do it patiently" He added "Clark Kent get in my office now."

Clark turned to face Lois, who was bright red in the face. He watched as she opened then closed her mouth several times. If the situation had not been so serious, then the mild mannered Clark Kent would have lost it, and burst out in laughter, someone had finally put Lois Mad Dog Lane in her place, the expression on her face was classic.

The fact it was her ex-fiancée who had been the one to put her there, stunned the whole news room, Perry included. He had heard the commotion from his office and had come out to investigate who was causing a ruckus in his news room, of all places.

Everyone looked to see Clark's reaction, Lois included. They all expected him to be blushing and stammering. But instead he evidentially looked hard pressed to not start laughing. Lois bristled at this, while Perry nodded in approval, it seemed Kent was finally growing a back bone. Better late then never Perry supposed.

Richard smiled and said "Well, Mr. Kent, are you coming today or not?" Everyone including Lois and Perry noticed the playful edge to Richard's tone of voice. They watched as Clark blushed and a small smile graced his handsome face.

Clark nodded and replied "Of course Mr. White, I'll be right there, I just need to place my coat and briefcase at my desk." Richard nodded and turned away and headed back inside of his office and left the door a jar for Clark.

Lois glared at the door of Richard's office. He didn't need to be able to see her, her thoughts were clearly broadcasted to him, seeing as Lois didn't know he was a mutant, and naturally did not have any form of mental shields to keep people like him out of her head.

Richard sighed in annoyance. It was time Lois knew who exactly she was dealing with now. He was no longer a love sick puppy for her to stomp on and give a good kick. He knew she had not meant to hurt him, but it was the way he found everything out that pissed him off. He knew Lois would have not told him until she absolutely had to, probably when the guilt of lying to him began to eat away at her.

He mentally entered Lois's mind and said _**'Lois, when I'm done with Clark I want you to come into my office. I think it high time we sorted things out. I left without explaining my self to you, the reason why I've been gone the past three years'**_

He heard Lois let out a startled yelp and look around the room. He quickly told her **_'I'm not in there Lois; I'm still inside of my office where I last was when you checked. That's one of the reasons why I left. I'll explain all as soon as I'm done with Clark. And yes I am inside of your head, just in case you happen to be wondering'_**

Lois was dumb founded, how exactly was Richard inside of her head. She had no idea he could do that, that another human being could do that. He had a lot of explaining to do, a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

She startled when his voice came again inside of her head **_'Yes and so do you Lois. Like how about when you were going to get around to telling me that Jason is not my biological son, but Superman's. Don't ask me how I know that, I'll explain when you come in. And don't bother denying it either, I know for a fact it is true'_**

Lois was horrified. She didn't like the fact Richard was able to enter to mind, not only that, he could also hear what she was thinking as well. It did not sit well with her; it was more then a little disconcerting to say the least.

Richard's voice was heard once more inside of her head **_'Sorry Lois, but right now I really could care less what you do or you do not find disconcerting. The fact you with held information from me and I had to find out in the fashion that I did, well, it makes me feel less then loving and warm and fuzzy towards you right now'_**

Lois sighed irritably and leaned back in her chair, as she watched Clark walked passed her desk. He shot her an apologetic look. She merely shook her head and turned back to face her computer screen and sighed.

Clark shook his head sadly. He had no idea Richard would react the way he did. But he supposed he should have expected it. He was used to Lois treating him like that. But Richard wasn't and clearly did not tolerate it like he did. Richard was far more different natured then he was, he was less mild mannered, but no less caring, compassionate and considerate to others needs.

He shook his head and sighed once more as he entered Richard's office and closed the door behind him, when Richard told him to.


	5. PLEASE READ

**I have decided not only will this be a Superman Returns crossover with The X-Men. I am also going to add Batman begins into the mix. The pairs I can guarantee will be, when all is said and done, _Clark/Superman/Richard, Scott/Rogue_, _Lois/Logan_ and _Alex/Ororo_ _Jean/Warren_ with _Xavier/Martha, Lucy Lane/Jimmy _and _Bruce/Rachael_. **

**Plus I also need help finding a code name for Richard, when he is in his X-Man uniform. This should help you think of a name, He has telepathy, he is Empathic and he has Telekinesis. Who ever is able to come up with a code name that I like, I will give them full credit for it, when I reveal the name in my story.**


	6. Five

****

**_YOU'RE INSANE, MEN DO NOT HAVE BABIES_**

****

When Clark had entered and closed the door behind him, he watched as Richard closed his eyes briefly, a look of deep concentration upon his face before his eye lids opened once more to reveal blue eyes, that Clark couldn't help but think were stunningly beautiful.

Richard smiled at hearing this. He commented "You've got a nice set of blue eyes your self. They're even deeper and a brighter shade a blue then mine. In fact I've never seen another being with that kind of blue. But of course that might have something to do with the fact you aren't human, but alien."

Clark flushed and looked towards the door anxiously. Richard understood his actions perfectly and said "Don't worry Clark; I've used my mind to lock the door and place a sound barrier over the room. No one is getting into this room, nor can they hear what is being said, in less I allow it. So relax."

Clark let out a sigh and managed to relax slightly. But still he was nervous around the other man. He always thought Lois was the only one for him. But as it were, Clark was finding himself attracted to Richard, and painfully so.

This in return confused Clark, and if there was emotion he disliked feeling, as both Clark Kent and Superman, then that was confusion. He never liked it, it meant he was out of the loop, and had no idea what would happen next or could happen next.

Richard carefully read his thoughts and walked over to Clark and stood close to him, looking him in the eyes, as he removed Clark's glasses. They were so incredibly blue; Jason's eyes.

No wonder Lois fell in love with this man. Not only did he have stunning coloured eyes, but his dark hair looked soft, he had to resist the urge not to ruffle it or smooth his fingers through it. Then there was all of that smooth, unblemished and tanned skin, and the firm and muscular body.

Clark Kent AKA Superman was truly stunning. Meaning Richard could not help do what he did next. He lifted his left hand and gently cupped the side of Clark's face, before leaning forwards and gently capturing the other man's lips with his own, before he could lose his nerve, over the fact this was another man he was kissing.

Richard had never been more grateful that when he had been at the planet three years ago, he had insisted that his office have blinds installed, due to the outside walls that covered his office were made entirely of glass.

Clark had stiffened at first, hardly believing what was happening. Soon he responded and surprising both himself and Richard, he deepened the kiss. Richard lips felt different and he kissed differently compared to Lois.

Richard's lips with not as thin as Lois's were, nor were they as cool as hers. His kiss was slightly rougher, due to the fuller lips and of course the fact his skin was not as smooth as Lois's usually was. He was certain that was due to having to shave every day.

But it was and felt no less wonderful then Lois's kisses had. Richard seemed more confident then Lois had been. He had no idea if that was because Richard was a man, or not. He only knew, as he allowed Richard's tongue to enter his mouth, and they both let out a quite moan of pleasure, that he was enjoying himself.

He sighed as he felt Richard's fingers lace though his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss even further, as he went faster and harder. Finally they parted, both were breathing heavily.

Richard choked out "I had no idea it would be so damn satisfying kissing another man." Clark flushed and replied "Neither did I." This time it was Clark who kissed Richard. Richard grabbed Clark by his tie and pulled him closer.

When they pulled away for the second time, Richard rested his forehead against Clarks. He panted as he looked into Clark's blue eyes. He said "I never called you into my office so I could do that that had been just something I hadn't been able to resist."

Clark asked "So why did you invite me in here, and make Lois look and probably feel like she was less then three inches tall?" Richard pulled away and walked over to his high back black leather chair. He sat down and scowled. Clark took a seat in front of the desk and waited for Richard to go on.

Richard's scowl deepened as he said "It isn't right that you should do all of the research on some of the work you and she have worked on. I realise you tolerate it and allow her to get away with it, but you shouldn't have to. Lois is more then capable of finding research and writing her own story, as she has proven when she wrote all the other stories that just had her name on the by-line before you were her partner."

He shook his head and added "You're far too warm hearted for you own good Clark. I realise you love and care about Lois, but the fact of the matter is, that the information she has taken credit for, was yours, and not hers."

Clark spluttered "But I never said-"Richard interrupted him and said "You didn't have to, your thoughts and emotions were loud and clear to me Clark. Clark listen to me, you have just as much talent and potential as Lois, if only you weren't so willing to let others walk all over you and you were more assertive."

Clark sighed and revealed to Richard "About me loving and caring for Lois. I will admit a part of me will always love her, but we can never be together. Plus she and Jason would be in constant danger. As I said I love her and care deeply for her, she is the mother of my son, but I can honestly say I'm no longer in love with her."

Richard's eyes widened as he asked "You are no longer in love with her? Does she know about this? And how can you just fall out of love with somebody?" Clark sighed and shook his head and asked "How can you do the same Richard?"

Richard opened and closed his mouth, as he realised Clark had him. Clark had a fare point, how could he? Richard pinched the bridge of his nose and said "A part of me will always love her. I was with her for five years; I had asked her to marry me. I was at Jason's birth."

He scowled and scrubbed his hand irritably across his face and added "But damn it, she lied to me Clark. I asked her if she was still in love with you, and you know what she did, she told me no."

Clark nodded and said "Yes, I know. I was floating over your house at the time as Superman. I heard the conversation. It was that conversation that started me believing I could never have a relationship with Lois. The incident with Luthor was just the final nail in the coffin, so to speak."

Richard nodded and added "Yes, but that isn't all that's stopping you is it?" He paused before going on "You have no idea whether she would be able to handle keeping your secret if she actually knew. Could she share you with the rest of the world, you are their saviour after all?"

Clark sadly replied "No Richard I don't honestly think she could. No I know she couldn't. I discovered this before I left. I even had to erase the memories she had of knowing I was Clark Kent."

Richard raised an eye brow and commented "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you erased parts of Lois's memory, but how? Only a skilled telepath can do that without causing the person on the receiving end, any permanent brain damage or memory loss."

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose and revealed "True. I discovered about eight years ago, that Kryptonian's were in fact telepathic. It comes with my heritage. I was able to erase the memories I wanted. When I say erased, I should really say I suppressed them. There is no way she'll remember without I or another skilled telepath reverses it. I took her memories with a kiss, I guess I could return them with a kiss, I suppose."

Richard frowned and asked "But why, why did you have to do it?" Clark replied sadly and told Richard everything. Including the assignment to Niagara Falls, and how Lois discovered who he was. He went on to explain how he gave up his powers for a brief period of time, so he could be with Lois. He revealed it was inside the Fortress of Solitude that Jason had been conceived.

Richard asked "How come you now have you powers, if you gave them up for Lois?" Clark replied "I had to get them restored to me after I discovered I was no good to Lois or the world as a mere mortal if I could not stop an invasion from Zod and his two manic companions."

He sighed sadly and said "Afterwards when Zod had been taken care of, I discovered Lois was unable to cope. She looked withdrawn and tiered. She feared she would give away my secret. She was a mess to put it simply. I couldn't stand to see her in such turmoil. So I kissed her and suppressed all of the memories she had, where she knew my secret."

Richard looked on sadly. He nodded and said "That would explain why she thought Jason had been mine to begin with. She didn't remember being with you as Clark Kent and Superman. I guess she must have realised Jason wasn't mine when he threw that piano across the room."

Clark shook his head and said "He could have been yours. I saw you use your telepathy to throw that mutant across the street and into a dumpster." He watched as Richard shook his head in a negative gesture.

Richard said "No, You don't seem to realise, that Jason, if he had been mine his powers wouldn't have manifested until he reached puberty. Mine only revealed them selves three years ago, but I was a later bloomer. And of course I hadn't suffered anything dramatic in my life to the point that it set off my mutation. Not even my parent's deaths had been able to do that."

He shook his head and added "I was distraught when I learned Jason wasn't really my son. That Lois wouldn't have even told me until the guilt would have most likely been eating away at her, to the point that she couldn't stand it."

Clark nodded and said "I know. But the fact of the matter is, I love Lois, but I'm no longer in love with her. That Love sadly lessened over the years you were gone. She dated a couple of guys. Christ even I asked her out as my self and not as Superman."

Richard winced sympathetically and commented "Yeah and two guess, as to how that turned out, the second guess doesn't count." Clark couldn't help but snort and shook his head.

Lois had once said to him, as Superman, not long after Richard had disappeared, that he had never truly known her, despite having been with her for five years, most of them he had been engaged to her. Well, Lois had been wrong. He did know her, considering the fact he already knew what the out come of him asking Lois out, as Clark Kent had already been. And Clark suspected he didn't even have to use his gift of telepathy.

Clark grinned a sad little grin and said "I asked her out as Clark Kent. I asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner with me, and perhaps see a movie. Christ it nearly killed me Richard to ask her as Clark Kent. I stuttered twice out of the entire conversation that lasted less then ten minutes."

He scowled very un-Clark Kent like, and all but growled "Yes and I bet she would have been quick to fall over herself to accept if I had adorned the blue spandex and ditched the glasses and the ill fitting ugly three piece suit."

He looked suddenly anguished as he added "I guess I am partly to blame here. I was the one who removed the memories of ever knowing I was both Clark Kent and Superman. But heck, I bet back in Niagara Falls, if Clark Kent hadn't been discovered by her as Superman, she wouldn't have given me a second look as Clark Kent, except to be my friend and my work colleague."

He sighed and covered his face with his hands and mumbled "To her I am the office goofball and Klutz. I am the stuttering fool, who half of the time ends up with the end of his tie in his coffee mug."

Richard stood up and walked over to Clark and sympathetically rubbed his back in soothing circles. He said "Is there away we can keep up the appearance of Clark Kent, the Clark Kent your mothers gets to see, but wearing glasses as well as keeping the secret of your second job from Lois and the world? I would be willing to help."

Clark asked "How do you suggest I do that?" Richard thought for a moment before grinning widely. He said "For starters, with my help, I will help you choose a new wardrobe that fits my treat. Then we'll find a pair of glasses for you that don't look like milk tops. The hair can stay the same, trust me that does not need to be improved in the least." He ran his hand thought the hair in question.

Clark sighed and leaned into the gentle caressing. Suddenly he froze as he thought of the one thing he should have mentioned to Richard before. Clark pulled back and looked up at Richard and said "Richard there is something you need to know. I can't tell you everything, but if I don't at least tell you this, Lois will try to get out of telling you until the whole stupid secret begin festering underneath her."

Richard frowned and asked "Why what do I need to know that you think Lois will put off telling me until its too late?" Clark grimaced before sighing and shaking his head. He grumbled "Lois is going to give me hell for this."

Richard replied "I don't care Clark I want to know what she is keeping from me. If it means I have to hear it from someone else instead of her, then so be it." He looked down at Clark daring him to try and not continue that it was no longer an option.

Clark sighed and nodded before saying "Could you possibly arrange it so I and Lois don't get in trouble with Perry, she should be in here for this. Plus I'm going to tell her everything, when I say everything I do mean everything."

Richard nodded and concentrated on his uncle. Perry jumped inside of his office, after there being silence then all of a sudden his nephew's voice ends up filling his head.

Richard chuckled and said apologetically **_'I'm sorry about that Uncle Perry, but could you loan me both Clark and Lois. It is important and cannot wait. I realise they both have a story to work on, but this is personal and as I mentioned it cannot and will not wait'_**

After a couple of moments Perry replied**_ 'Fine, but you better make sure I have their piece in by deadline, even if you have to help them do it. Am I making my self clear here Richard?'_**

Richard sighed and rolled his eyes before replying **_'Of course Uncle Perry you have my word'_** Richard then cut of the link to his uncle and called out mentally to Lois **_'Change of plan Lois, come to my office now, I've got you cleared with Perry, so you won't be getting into trouble. You, I and Clark are going to have a little talk'_**


	7. Six

****

**_YOU'RE INSANE, MEN DO NOT HAVE BABIES_**

****

Lois scowled she had never wanted to be anywhere else that wasn't the Daily Planet so much in her entire life. She knew this was going to turn out bad. And the fact Richard had insisted Clark was to be there, well that didn't sit well with Lois. What the hell did this have to do with Smallville? And since when had Smallville and Richard been best buddies?

She thought to herself as she walked towards Richard's office, hopping he couldn't hear her. **_'God there is so much I need to tell him that I'm not ready to tell and may never be ready for. The fact Smallville is in there isn't helping at all'_**

She startled badly when she heard Richard's voice inside of her head, bite out sarcastically**_ 'Tough, you should have thought of that before you treated Clark like shit and unknowingly made it his businesses'_**

Lois seethed and went to turn the door handle only to discover it was locked. She banged her hand irritably on the door. It flew open by it self. She stifled a scream. She looked up to see Richard glaring at her.

He commented sarcastically "If you'd smashed that I would have more then willing seen to it that you paid for it to be replaced. Now lets get down to business, close that door behind you whilst your there."

Clark was suddenly over come with the uncontrollable urge to burst out into laughter, as he watched Lois close the door behind her none too gently. He had to bite down on his lower lip when Richard snapped "Damn it Lois I meant what I said about breaking that door, you break it you replace it. Now sit the hell down for crying out loud."

Lois glared and seethed as she sat in the chair on the opposite side of the office from Clark and Richard. Richard rolled his eyes at how childish she was acting. She was only in a snit because she was cornered and she knew it. No one had forced her to come clean for three years, and now that she was being made to spill, she was pissed.

Lois seethed and glared murderously at her ex-fiancée. How dare he make a fool out of her in front of Smallville of all people? She nearly howled in frustration when she jumped for the third time that morning, her heart in her mouth as the sound of Richard White's voice entered her head yet again.

**_'You brought this on yourself Lois. And I don't care whether I made a fool out of you in front of Clark Kent. I guess its pay back on his part. Well, considering how many times he has sat there and tolerated you making him feel like he was less then three inches tall. He told me what you did when he asked you out. How could you be so spiteful and unbelievably blind and moronic?'_**

Lois screamed at him **"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FREAK"** Lois instantly wished she hadn't said that, especially when she took in both the expressions on Clark and Richard's faces.

Clark actually looked disgusted and ashamed his face was a wash with disappointment. While Richard looked just about ready to snuff her out in pure rage. Lois swallowed, as she could clearly see Richard was seething.

He slowly walked up to her until he was standing over her, his nose an inch from her own. He hissed from between clenched teeth. "The only freak in here Lois is you. Not only are you a freak your also a liar and a good for nothing stinking hypocrite."

He continued, with pure venom and revulsion littering his tone of voice. "I have it on good authority that you once said to your precious flying lover, that you would still love him and want him if he were a mere mortal man."

Lois sneered and asked "Where did you hear that and what the hell as it got to do with you or Smallville especially?" Richard returned her sneer and replied "It has everything to do with Clark. And you made it my damn business when you lied about not being in love with Superman damn you."

He smirked "Oh by the way you also lied to Superman when you told him you would still love and care about him even if he were a mere mortal. Well guess what sweet heart; you are a one hundred percent pure hypocritical class 'A' bitch."

Lois growled "What the hell are you are on about?" Before Richard could truly lay into her Clark spoke up. "You once told Superman that you would love and still care for him if he were only a supposed mere mortal. You had said 'I will love and care for you even if you were a normal man. I don't care it is you I love and not your abilities' Clark revealed, a cool edge to his voice.

Lois paled as she listened to Clark quoting exactly what she had said word for word. She asked with a tremble to her voice "How the hell do you know I said that. You quoted it as if you were there when I actually said it. Or did he tell you what I said, because if he did he betrayed me?"

As soon as she uttered the word betrayed, Clark lost it. How bloody dare she accuse him of betraying her? Richard moved back just in time, he had caught onto and heard everything Clark had been thinking, Oh boy was the mild mannered Clark Kent about to let rip. God help Lois Lane.

Clark took Richard's place and leaned over her and spoke in a fashion and tone of voice unbefitting of Clark Kent. She had gone too far. Mild mannered Clark Kent had had enough.

"Betrayed you? You must be delusional Lois. You have not been betrayed by anyone, if anyone should feel betrayal then it is Richard and I." He glared heatedly, his nose almost brushing hers.

Lois was suddenly very uncomfortable. She looked deeply into Clark's eyes and could not help but be reminded of both Superman and her son. She had never realised how unnaturally blue Clark's eyes were, hidden behind the large thick and ugly frames.

Clark told her his voice chillingly cold "I was not told anything by anyone. I quoted you word for word because Lois I was there. It was me who you said those words to. The one who you told you loved and would love if he were a normal man with no super powers."

He reached up and slowly removed his glasses. He looked her in the eye and said with a voice laced with both pain and anger. "You said you would love me if I was a normal man Lois. But guess what, you lied. The normal man you promised you would love and did ask you out and you subbed him as if he were dirt under your shoe."

Lois looked horrified. She looked as if someone had slapped her. For once Lois Mad Dog Lane was rendered completely and utterly speechless. She was mortified as well as truly sickened with guilt.

Lois was trembling as Clark leaned back and retook his seat just as Richard had also. Lois felt rage begin to build up inside of her she sprang to her feet and screamed at the top of her lungs **_"YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU LIED TO ME."_**

Clark couldn't help it and barked "Well guess what, here are a few more lies for you. You wish to know how our son was conceived well love here you go." Clark then grabbed her by the face and kissed her hard but not enough to hurt her.

After a few moments memory after memory came bursting to life inside of her head. Lois quickly pushed Clark away, he let her. If he had wanted to he could have stayed put, but at that moment he did not feel a maddening desire like he usually did to be near her or touch her.

Lois had paled and a look of horror that soon turned to rage and hatred spread across her beautiful face. How dare he do that to her without her consent? She was enraged over the fact he took the memories she had of him and her together, when Jason had been conceived and her knowledge of knowing who he truly was.

Before she could speak Clark spoke up. "I am and I am not sorry for what I did. I'm sorry that you don't remember how and where our son had been conceived. But I can never be sorry for taking away the memory of the pain you felt and suffered afterwards when I had my powers returned to me and you feared you'd give away my secret to the world."

He added sadly but firmly "I also knew you hated the fact you had to share me with the whole world. And that Lois is why you and I would have never worked. You need a man who can constantly be there for you who can love you and does not have an obligation to the entire world at large."

He added "I'm sorry Lois. But I cannot help but feel that back in Niagara Falls that you only accepted me because I was Clark Kent, because you discovered I was also Superman. I got my proof after, that you weren't interested in me as Clark Kent when I asked you out on a date. I was testing you Lois. If you had said yes it would have proven to me that you loved me for me and not for something I could do."

He concluded cutting her off when she went to protest. "Clark Kent is who I am Lois. Superman he isn't real he is what I can do, he is a disguise a second job that allows me to save others and still enable me to have a private life as Clark Kent."

Richard spoke up "You're in love with a disguise Lois, a mere job. You were far too smitten by the Super powers and the spandex. You could not see the mild mannered man with a heart of gold. He was the one who saved you and others countless times. He is Jason's father and not Superman. Those powers belong to Clark Kent, and not Superman."

He added "I'm pretty damn certain if he wanted to, he could just as easily go around saving the world in an old fashioned three piece frumpy suit and a pair of milk cap glasses. The spandex is just a costume and nothing more; it is not the main base of his powers. Those powers come from Clark Kent, farm boy from small town Smallville."

He went on "All along as you treated Clark Kent like shit you were doing it to Superman. You might as well have insulted the poor man when you said to his disguise that you loved him and would continue to do so if he were normal man. But you instead insulted the real man who was trying to lead a normal life and save the world."

He concluded "Clark Kent was the man you slept with and conceived Jason with. Clark Kent is the man who loved you and saved you when ever you got yourself into a mess." He added "If you want to discount Clark. You could say it was Superman who wore the milk top glasses, Superman who stuttered, and whose tie ended up inside of his coffee mug. Superman one of the best damn reporters that either I or my Uncle have ever encountered."

Lois was eyeing Richard in stunned disbelief. He was defending Clark like he would that of a lover. Richard spoke up "Yes I would willingly have him as that if he was willing, just you think about that Lois."

Lois's jaw dropped as her face reddened. Clark frowned and asked "What did you say to?" Richard replied "Simple. She claimed I was defending you like I would if you were my lover. I simply told her I would willingly have you as that if you were willing and that she should really think about that."

Clark blushed slightly and surprised Lois by chuckling and shaking his head. Lois had expected him to be a stuttering mess. But then she realised as she looked at Clark Kent without his glasses, that that was who Clark Kent truly was. That the man she and everyone had seen in the new room had been an act. She realised with a deep sadness that she truly did not know the father of her son.

Also now she thought of it, she never truly knew the father of her daughter either. She never knew he had such a callous streak, or that he had the abilities he had just displayed. She realised she would have to tell Richard about his daughter. Clark already knew seeing as she had told him everything when he had been Superman.

Lois cleared her throat and said "Well, in that case seeing as we're all currently in the habit of telling the truth and spilling out secrets. Then I guess Richard I should inform you of the fact, that a month after you disappeared I discovered I was three months pregnant. I know for a fact that Halle Melissa Lane-White is your daughter."

She went on at Richard's look of stunned disbelief and Clark's nod of approval. "I hadn't slept with anyone but you, even after Superman-"she trailed off and pinched the bridge of her nose and finished "I mean even after Clark had returned."

She concluded "I guess you and Clark have more in common with each other then you ever imagined. You've both got powers no human has or can ever hope to have. And of course you both had no idea you had up and left me behind pregnant with your children."

Richard swallowed and leaned back in his chair and asked in a small voice "I have a daughter, a daughter with you? You mean to tell me after all of those years and after I left that I actually managed to get you pregnant with my baby? That I have a child that is truly mine in the full biological sense?"

Lois sighed and closed her eyes and replied "Yes Richard Halle is your daughter, our daughter. It would be impossible for her not to be. She is a female version of you; she even has your eyes. The only thing she inherited from me was my mouth and my ears and I suspect my temper as well."

Lois shook her head and asked "Do you suppose she will end up like you?" Richard asked "Do you mean will she was be a mutant like me Lois. Then yes I suspect she more then likely will then not at all."

Lois scrubbed a hand across her face and said "I know what possible powers to expect from Jason due to who his father is and what he is capable of. I know he is only part human. But tell me, can I consider our daughter to be only part human as well?"

Richard replied "Lois I am a mutant and I suspect Halle will be one too. I will of course with your permission take her to a mutant Doctor in New York to see if she has a mutant Gene." He added "Lois I am a mutant and as a mutant I am not considered to be human at least not your typical brand of human that is."

Lois asked "What can I expect her to be able to do?" Richard replied "If she isn't a late bloomer like me or even yet an early bloomer, her mutation if she is even one, should manifest by the time she reaches puberty." He added "I am a telepath and an empathic and I also have telekinesis."

Lois frowned and asked "And what will she be able to do with these powers if she even gets them at all?" Richard replied "Telepathy enables me to read your thoughts and look into them as if I were watching a movie. It also enables me if I saw fit to do so, to control you. For example I could tell you do whatever I wanted with my mind alone."

He went on "I could cause someone brain damage or give them an aneurism or just simply killed them with little none effort at all." He went on at Lois's look of horror. "Telepathy can be considered as a gift or a curse. I curse because not everyone has mental shields that stop people like me entering their mind. Meaning people who do not put up a mental shield are broadcasting everything. It can give a telepath a headache. It is telepaths worst nightmare."

Richard closed his eyes and commanded Lois with his mind to start singing the national anthem. And much to Lois's horror and amazement she did just that. Clark covered his mouth with his hand and stifled a laugh of delight and wonder.

Richard released her with a mental command for her to stop singing. She complied instantly. Lois blinked and then glared "Don't you dare make me do that again, especially not in front of the whole news room" Lois exclaimed indignantly. Clark and Richard snorted.

Richard chuckled and said "You can end up being subjected to things a hell of lot worse and more degrading then what I just made you do Lois. Also you can end up hearing things that you were never supposed to or never wanted to know."

He added at their questioning looks "For example back at the mansion I was living in back in New York, it was a school for mutant children. Some of the children did not have mental shields meaning I can read their thoughts and feel their emotions."

He laughed and flushed slightly. "A few of the older girls who had graduated, I accidentally caught them trying to imagine what I or my twin brother and our younger brother would look like naked in the shower."

He added "Most of the boys had a crush on one of the female teachers. She has pure white hair. Most of the males wondered if it were natural, and if so, was it the same colour between her legs."

Lois snorted and shook her head, while Clark shook his head and flushed slightly, but was still clearly amused. Richard smirked and said "Now that is what I mean when I said it could be embarrassing and considered a curse."

Lois nodded and said "Well that's telepathy what about the other two you mentioned. If Halle inherits them what can she expect to encounter whilst learning to control and adapt to such powers?"

Richard replied "I'm Empathic. Meaning I can read and sense your emotions as if they were my own. I can feel them as clearly and as painfully as if they were my own. This can be a blessing or a curse. At times it can be embarrassing."

Lois asked "How so?" Richard flushed "Lois how would you feel if you could sense and feel teenagers in their lustful hormonal period, especially the boys? How would you feel if you could sense and feel a girl suffering from PMS?"

Lois burst out laughing as did Clark. They couldn't help it. The thought of being able to do that made them both inwardly cringe in mortification. Clark shuddered at the thought of being able to sense and feel, such a personal and intimate female detail. He truly did pity Richard and did not envy him in the least.

Lois grimaced and commented "Oh how off putting. I dealt with the consequences of male hormones being thrown my way back in high school and in college. Actually being able to feel what they feel, their wet dreams for example in my opinion would be seriously disturbing."

Richard snorted and replied "In that case be grateful that neither of you is me. And hope and pray our daughter if she receives that power in particular has better luck then I had when she comes to learning how to control it."

He added "And finally I have telekinesis, meaning I can move objects or even people with my mind." He concentrated and lifted Lois up with her still sitting in the chair. Lois was stunned and yelped as she gripped the arm rests on the chair.

Richard slowly and carefully lowered her back onto the carpet still sat securely in her chair. Lois exclaimed "Oh my God that is unbelievable." Clark smiled and nodded his agreement and said "Now that is one power I wouldn't mind having."

Lois nodded and added "Yes me too. It looks like your least embarrassing power Richard." Richard smirked and shook his head and commented "Yes I suppose you and everyone else would think that. I'm used to it after constantly having the ability twenty four seven for the last three years. Its second nature the marvel novelty worn off for me a long while a go."

He added "Although I will admit it is the power I enjoying having the most. I have less embarrassing encounters with it. The only truly embarrassing thing to happen to me was when I was learning to control and harness it."

Clark, Richard and Lois continued to talk for a while longer before Lois and Clark had to get back to work. They discovered without much more fighting that neither had meant to hurt each other and that neither was necessarily the bad guy or in Lois's case the bad woman from hell.

And they all decided that they would get together with each other and discuss access between Jason and Halle.


End file.
